Problem: A board game spinner is divided into four regions labeled $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$.  The probability of the arrow stopping on region $A$ is $\frac{3}{8}$, the probability of it stopping in $B$ is $\frac{1}{4}$, and the probability of it stopping in region $C$ is equal to the probability of it stopping in region $D$. What is the probability of the arrow stopping in region $C$?  Express your answer as a common fraction.
Let $x$ be the probability that we want. Since the sum of the four probabilities is 1, we have the equation $1 = \frac{3}{8} + \frac{1}{4} + x + x = \frac{5}{8} + 2x$.  Solving the equation $1=\frac{5}{8} + 2x$ gives $x=\boxed{\frac{3}{16}}$.